


Years

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For fugitivehound.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Years

**Author's Note:**

> For fugitivehound.

"How could you – Albus, you know what he is."

"Yes, Severus, I know perfectly well. He is expertly placed to take the position, wouldn't you say?"

"But he's – you do remember that he tried to kill me?"

"Severus, he had no knowledge of nor control over that. Besides which, that is in the past, where it shall stay."

"But –"

"Severus, I have no quarrel with Remus Lupin, his appointment at this school is my decision, and I would appreciate your cooperation on the matter."

"Of course, Albus, you have my full cooperation. You will allow me to protest when I feel something is not in the best interests of this school, however?"

"Naturally. You will allow me to disagree?"

"Yes. That is your – but Albus –"

"No buts, Severus. Let bygones be bygones. Unless you still have a problem with working in the same school as Remus, I suggest you give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I – don't have a problem with working here with Lupin."

"Good. Then there is nothing further to discuss."

_Why him? Why, of all the wizards from Before, why does Remus Lupin have to come back? Why the one person who – _

_Why him?_


End file.
